Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to the non-downs) is a many-faceted room. Entering the room as an outsider can be risky. You might run into a certain uber-friendly user willing to tell you everything there is to know, or you may run into a league of chat masters bent on destruction who will smite you upon one misguided chat. You would be best off staying quiet to begin with. As the rather dense editor before me stated, this room is going through some enjoyable turmoil. All in all, one who is considering this room should hop in now, tensions are rising fast. What happens next just might be epic... The 4 Horsemen The Four Horsemen of the Eggpocalypse have united under two purposes. The first of which is to protect the innocent and be, though assholes at times, helpful. Secondly, The Four Horsemen are here in Eggy to slay trolls. They each possess a different quality of "pwnage" and will absolutely tear your shit up if you are: Stupid, trolling, flaming, spamming, emo, or any other number of hideously annoying things. Understandably, there are many who feel jilted, offended, raped, pillaged, insulted, and trampled by The Four. They can get over it. If you harbor some bad feelings towards one of them, you were wrong and they told you so. There are no frequently visiting mods in Eggy. Trust nobody if not The Four. The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Don't talk about Eggy. The NEW Rule#1: Don't talk about religion if you're a dumb ass Christian who doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about Rule#2: If discussion arises, see Rule#1. Room Owner Eggy never comes around anymore. Don't worry about it. Eggy Regulars The regular CHATTERS. Please have been involved frequently in the Eggy Chat for at least two weeks PRIOR to being added. Boy Regulars Please do NOT feed the boys. Afro_man: '''Used to play back in '08 but has now returned during the summer of '10. Epic troll who trolls users who he doesn't see fit, with ease. Smokes and drinks. Memes a lot. '''assassinbrad: Cool guy thats on frequently. Likes command and conquer. Bballdude98: A guy that plays minions a lot. Belkal: '''Awesome guy. Likes to RP with his marshmallow gun, best friend of kittywithkatana. An old regular. '''BlackRoseflash: '''Is totally gloomy and thinks life is a waste of time. '''bobert33: '''An ex stoner that still drinks and smokes while on the internet. '''bopken: One of the only really guys in Eggy that posts the badges he gets. bowen10000: Identifies and removes trolls efficiently. actively edits this wiki as needed. anyone who plays 'go fish' or any other card game in kongregate chat is a FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL and just might get muted for being annoying as hell. Horseman of Pestilence.' '' ' Circuit8: He knows everything and you are wrong. Also plays guitar like a beast. Horseman of Death. Crisler: '''An ex-ex-reg that found his way back onto the bandwagon. Notorious for his long-distance relationships with what later turn out to be 14 year-olds. '''comunisumsucks: Is known for being the sexiest person in Eggy. (He thinks that). Darkonius: A funny guy that likes computer games and chats sometimes.' ' EnyOne25: Is very smart, and an amazing buddy. Some people hate him though. Eskimo_Man: '''Funny guy that plays tower defense games a lot. He isn't an Eskimo. '''FoxLimited:Into fat chicks, tossing salads, and interior decorating. Gewt: A cool guy that is usually busy. He's also sometimes chatting. graveyard890: Is a nice guy, who makes people laugh. Some people hates him. Welcomes noobs into eggy often. imtoawsome: A guy that always plays Everybody Edits and he is awesome. JohnTheBomb: He's the bomb. No seriously. awesome guy. Lawlie: '''Former account name was '''diablo_wyvern. Recently failed at trolling so hard he made up a story about studying Eggy for a school project. Having balls fail. LordsKnight: He's so hawt it isn't even funny. He's a fool. Lufc4ever: Is a major emo person. Isn't nice to anybody. Almost everyone hates him. nick7852: '''"Get on your knees like a good bitch" is one of this brilliant man's quotes. Definitely on the god tier in terms of cool, unlike most of the vain faggots in Eggy '''onlineidiot1994: Most of the newer regulars say he has always been an idiot and always will, but they're just mad because he fucked their girlfriends and said women left their lovers for him. PMdutch: Funny dutch guy. When he speaks dutch, ignore him. ramonio: Is a good guy that gives good advices. Little bit quickly agitated, but always in for a compromise. Rebel2112: '''Just got back from Korea. Is a nice helpful guy and is mature and is an oldie in Eggy. '''Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Horseman of War. 'Having lost his school-rental computer due to his completion of said institution, Redeement will be taking a break while he settles his ass down somewhere doing something. Will be missed '''rein: '''Is evil and anyone that dares to stay 1 hour will suffer a life of horrible fates. Or not. '''Senoac13: '''Sports_zacharyhs cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''Snowpandies: ' Quickly gets agitated. Doesn't care about anybody. Makes most girls wet. '''Sports_zacharyh: '''Senoac13s cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''Surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. thekodos: Plays drums better than your mom plays his foreskin.....and that's impressive!!!! Horseman of Famine. ''' '''ugotvictimized: '''The chill one. '''Xantathane: '''Old reg from a while back. Gets hyper when snowpandies is around, but is normally a really nice guy. Girl Regulars Please dont hurt them. '''brenda1996: Everyone likes her humor. Is smart and polite. Ramonio is her brother. canadianscanread: '''Yup, she is from Canada. Random girl that likes cats. '''Cluchy: '''Amazing girl that likes purple cookies. She is on facebook a lot. '''crazygirl98: Not crazy at all, but a really nice girl. Also kinda shy. diamondeyes: An awesome girl that likes to argue. Is very smart and knows how to make everyone be nice. EmoGurlB4MV: '''A really nice emo with finally black hair, helix, lip, and septum (nose!) piercings. Everyone loves her emoness and she is banned from vodka. '''fireglory23: The crazy ball of fire that has roleplayitis. The ball who likes pie and is weird. Also a bit funny at some times. IS EIGHT YEARS OLD hiddenstar: An Aussie that constantly comes to play, she's in Uni. holly_ray: Cool girl that always starts nice conversations. imthebestever: Her name doesnt lie and she plays pr2 a lot. Jennabation: Mostly a night regular, she is pleasant company and is supportive. kittywithkatana: Awesome girl that is nice, friendly, funny, and smart. Ex-regular that came back to play. Member since early 2008. miz_icy: '''Is the girl who stays up till 2 AM on weekdays when she has school.. but recently she's trying to change that. '''PyrettaBlaze: Her real name is Trogdor the Burninator. One of the best on eggy. tj09target: Doesnt give out personal info. virrea: Smart girl thats plays the game Just Chatting so she can be in all time best high scores. Is also AFK a lot. Ex Regulars Long timers that havent been seen for a while. airjellyfish16: '''Lost his account, made a new one called '''Airjelly, went to play in Digg Mark 1. Apoco796: Likes nobody, and nobody likes him. It's a perfect agreement. Is on MSN now. BlueberryMuffin: Left when Apoco did. Possibly the only person ever to like him. Also on MSN. BlueMuffinz: '''Funny guy that shouldnt have left. He only left because all of his friends went to play in another room. '''BrainFRZ: Also a mod now, she ditched Eggy after she became a mod. Room owner of Master Chief Kitchen. colin00: Used to play in Eggy. He plays in The Mall now. duckluver129: hates walker. FireandIce: Also a mod now thats not on much. He owns Room Mychermopia something like that. OblivionWildfire: Awesome guy that we all miss and love. Serran_: Gets grounded a lot and is smart and likes weird people. Some most people don't want her back. sisi623: Cant log on to kong anymore because her parents dont let her play on this site. We all grave misses her. WarlordsQueen: Likes to threaten to kill herself for attention. Don't worry, it IS just for attention. And lulz. don't buy the bullshit. Died of pancreatic cancer/leukemia/depression (boyfriend committed suicide/trolls mocking her). Warlords's sister made a guest appearance to announce the death using Warlords's account, the password to which was given to the grieving sister in an effort to let us all know that she really super cereally died. *lulz*'' '' WarriorsFan: Awesome person that always has a great attitude. windgecko: '''Great guy. Wish he comes back. '''Wizard158358: '''Another cool guy that liked roleplaying. '''wyattman854: wtf. You do not want/need to know. Moderators No mods visit unless they are called. EDIT!!! Merryl announced that she was becoming a hyper visiter to eggy. Possibly one of the soundest mods to ever visit eggy of recent times. Everyone can still have a good laugh and act normal, not breaking eggstraordinary's code of rowdiness, which is excellent! Trolls Slayed a_sandwich: "IM HONGRY" "WOTS A WHIF" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" asf33: "''you guys are fools" "but no i'm not a yourmom troll. thats all i had to work with" "yeah she's pretty good at beatin off anybody"'' darkbullet59: “i do swim. i live next to it” “u r cat piss” “hav u ever tried sucied” “becuse u u think im r tard of it” dorkulator: "dez nigs be disrespectyn all up in here" killerrocks: “th fuvke” hbug12: "fagit" "n","i","g","g","e","r","s","o","w","a","t" " i no it is cause u r death" hungry_troll: FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME shaddow66: "''i'll suck your fathers"'' "''i touch kids" "put your dick in me" "no such thing as racist , just ethnic banter" Funny Quotes Reverse 'Yo Momma' Joke '''Etritus': i has real fans JohnTheBomb: industFAIL fans Etritus: but its still hot in here JohnTheBomb: its cuz my momma was jus in there JohnTheBomb: lol reverse youmomma joke Etritus: shes still here john JohnTheBomb: oh shit! JohnTheBomb: lol, i think thats the frst time thats evr been done The News at 9 JohnTheBomb: so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy? *shoves camera and microphone in face* CarlosQuintero: well it feels great bob CarlosQuintero: feels real good man CarlosQuintero: I just wanna thank god CarlosQuintero: you know CarlosQuintero: for makin this happen CarlosQuintero: um CarlosQuintero: my publicist CarlosQuintero: couldn't have done it with out you CarlosQuintero: you know honestly CarlosQuintero: it's like JohnTheBomb: excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* BlackRoseflash: thanks bob Hipotion: hey CarlosQuintero: lol JohnTheBomb: rofl BlackRoseflash: we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail A CONVO THAT CAN NEVER BE FORGOTTEN EmoGurlB4MV: oh yesh DannyBoy1235: Emo how sexy are u EmoGurlB4MV: erm.. trick question? YukkiKuranCross: some voddie will be good for Kaname yuso619: she's sexier than your puny mind is capable of imagining graveyard890: yea, u just need to see her pic DannyBoy1235: ok yuso619: mmm I must say, however, I do apologize for defiling the sanctity that seemed to be Eggy chat yuso619: -goes back to his gaming- DannyBoy1235: emo show me some pics YukkiKuranCross: *crawls to tash* can i has some voddie plz EmoGurlB4MV: ohh no YukkiKuranCross: *pouts* pretty please EmoGurlB4MV: *pats yukki's tummy* babeh dun need it graveyard890: danny u missed the day she shoed pics YukkiKuranCross: but babeh wans it graveyard890: she cant show pics of herself anymore DannyBoy1235: was sh nude graveyard890: hell yea graveyard890: too bad u werent on graveyard890: now u cant see her pics YukkiKuranCross: * goes back to corner and curls into ball* EmoGurlB4MV: *sits with yukki* graveyard890: she was the prettiest girl ever DannyBoy1235: If she was naked ill give u this account graveyard890: do it graveyard890: hell yea she was YukkiKuranCross: vod..die... graveyard890: she is naked right now DannyBoy1235: Show me pics graveyard890: too bad DannyBoy1235: why DannyBoy1235: why DannyBoy1235: why graveyard890: she only shows pics of herself on sundays EmoGurlB4MV: il get silenced fool DannyBoy1235: Emo do u show ur titties on sunday EmoGurlB4MV: well yeh DannyBoy1235: show me graveyard890: ^^ graveyard890: its not sunday YukkiKuranCross: babeh need voddie tash DannyBoy1235: i dont care EmoGurlB4MV: sunday dude graveyard890: u need to be on sunday so she can show u DannyBoy1235: Emo u better be naked and marry me EmoGurlB4MV: *gives shot glass to yukki* DannyBoy1235: Where do u live YukkiKuranCross: *downs shot* thanks you tash EmoGurlB4MV: UK DannyBoy1235: me too DannyBoy1235: where ur house well do P0rn DannyBoy1235: lol DannyBoy1235: Its sunday EmoGurlB4MV: awwh soz only do duo's with ma bf YukkiKuranCross: no its not graveyard890: no its not DannyBoy1235: How u show them YukkiKuranCross: *finds tash's bottle of voddie* hehe EmoGurlB4MV: links DannyBoy1235: how do i know it u YukkiKuranCross: *runs and hides* DannyBoy1235: Emo gurl show me on Sunday then be naked as well EmoGurlB4MV: ok, on sunday ;) graveyard890: u better not forget danny DannyBoy1235: give it today ill do any thing for u babe YukkiKuranCross: * give tash back empty bottle* sowwy i was thirsty EmoGurlB4MV: yukki EmoGurlB4MV: baadd DannyBoy1235: Emo why not show me today EmoGurlB4MV: because it's not sunday :3 DannyBoy1235: pls DannyBoy1235: pls EmoGurlB4MV: nope YukkiKuranCross: *tries to stand and falls * YukkiKuranCross: oww EmoGurlB4MV: omg *supports yukki* EmoGurlB4MV: *sits her down* stop that graveyard890: danny, come back sunday YukkiKuranCross: *mumbles about a dream* and there was...a...a um i forgot EmoGurlB4MV: ok EmoGurlB4MV: yukki sit down EmoGurlB4MV: and stay ther YukkiKuranCross: kalab is yelling at me *holds ears* it makes me sad EmoGurlB4MV: awwh EmoGurlB4MV: why is he yelling YukkiKuranCross: *sits in one spot* he yells alot when he is drunk EmoGurlB4MV: awwh YukkiKuranCross: and hits EmoGurlB4MV: :O YukkiKuranCross: or tries anywa EmoGurlB4MV: seriously? or are yo fukin wit me YukkiKuranCross: im not fukin with you DannyBoy1235: Emo are u hot or what YukkiKuranCross: he is violent if i dont do what he wants EmoGurlB4MV: awwh yukki -hugz- graveyard890: danny we told u she is sexy graveyard890: she shows us naked pics every sunday DannyBoy1235: Emo give me a link in Private message because its sunday here YukkiKuranCross: -cringes- EmoGurlB4MV: no it's not, you think i'm stupid DannyBoy1235: Ok im desperate EmoGurlB4MV: yeh guessed DannyBoy1235: Ur lieing EmoGurlB4MV: Orly DannyBoy1235: Ill be here sunday babe and how u get naked pics YukkiKuranCross: i am gonna go and hide from kalab ok? brb EmoGurlB4MV: be waitin for ya DannyBoy1235: ok demondog888: hi DannyBoy1235: Do you love me EmoGurlB4MV: no. DannyBoy1235: Well i F*cking do DannyBoy1235: Emo are u a lesbian YukkiKuranCross: back EmoGurlB4MV: i'm bi dumbass YukkiKuranCross: i am in a closet EmoGurlB4MV: lol yukki YukkiKuranCross: im scared demondog888: hello bobert33: hey DannyBoy1235: Emo have u done Porn EmoGurlB4MV: awwh yukki *goes in closet* -hugz- bobert33: i need help bobert33: hey danny shut the **** up EmoGurlB4MV: what do you think the links are DannyBoy1235: ? DannyBoy1235: idk DannyBoy1235: bobert more like BoobAlert33 bobert33: really YukkiKuranCross: Kalab is gonna hurt kaname YukkiKuranCross: i am gonna move out and raise him on my own EmoGurlB4MV: ur gonna be ok yukki? YukkiKuranCross: yea EmoGurlB4MV: okay ROFL CONVO. WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN :D '- EmoGurlB4MV ' Eggstraordinary records Please provide proof with screen shot (if you don't know how please ask or google), or a witness to this phenomenal feat. Thank you. Longest time staying awake and on Eggstraodinary EmoGurlB4MV 24+ hours. Now Upgraded to 4 days. 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving' Current holder(s): thekodos and PyrettaBlaze Time: 5 hours, 29 minutes and 44 seconds. 'Highest level on Bloons TD4' Round: '''111. '''Difficulty: Easy Map: '''Beginner '''Current holder: Redeement 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!' 1. 'Bballdude98 (5/19/2010) '''2. '''Circuit8 (5/31/2010) 'Highest Wave on Mud and Blood 2 Wave: 91 Current Holder: Bballdude98 Highest Wave on Onslaught 2 Current Holder: Eskimo Man. Kills:4733 Shots:169258 Spend:932835 Score:4415108055 Wave:481 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners